doctorwhofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Rose
Rose was de eerste aflevering van Doctor Who sinds de film in 1996. Het was ook de terugkeer van het programma op tv, nadat de show stopte in 1989 met de aflevering Survival. Het introduceerde Christopher Eccleston als de Negende Doctor, Billie Piper als Rose Tyler, Camille Coduri als Jackie Tyler en Noel Clarke als Mickey Smith. De aflevering had bij de eerste uitzending 10.81 miljoen kijkers. Geen enkele Doctor heeft zoveel kijkers gehad bij hun eerste aflevering. Het is ook de eerste keer dat we de Nestene Consciousness en de Autons terugzien sinds Terror of the Autons ''in 1971. Het is ook de eerste keer dat de Shadow Proclamation en de Last Great Time War genoemd worden. De introductie van de Negende Doctor verklaarde niet wat er met zijn voorganger gebeurd was, en ook niet wat hij deed tijdens de Oorlog. De aflevering is eerder uit het perspectief van Rose, die nog niets over de identiteit van de Doctor weet. Nieuwe kijkers ontdekten pas in de laatste aflevering dat de Doctor kon regenereren en pas twee jaar later, in ''Human Nature, ''kregen de kijkers de vorige Doctors te zien. Het ontstaan van de Negende Doctor werd pas in 2013 getoond, in de special ''The Day of the Doctor. Korte inhoud Rose Tyler denkt dat het weer een saaie dag in haar 'doodnormale' leventje gaat worden, maar nadat ze bedreigd wordt door Autons (levend plastic) die beheerst worden door de Nestene Consciousness, ontmoet ze de Negende Doctor. Verhaal thumb|250px|Rose op zoek naar Wilson Rose Tyler wordt 's morgens wakker, maakt zichzelf klaar voor werk en zegt gedag tegen haar moeder Jackie. Ze pakt de bus naar Henrik's, het warenhuis waar ze werkt. 's Avonds, als de winkel gaat sluiten, staat Rose klaar om naar huis te vertrekken wanneer ze tegengehouden wordt door een bewaker. Hij heeft de loterijbriefjes van Wilson, de elektrotechnicus. Ze gaat naar de kelder om hem te zoeken, maar ze kan hem nergens vinden. Ze gaat een magazijn binnen en is verward wanneer ze een groep plastic paspoppen ziet bewegen en haar even later omsingelen terwijl ze hun armen omhoogsteken om haar te vermoorden. Plots grijpt een man haar hand en zegt: "Ren!" Samen rennen ze naar de lift toe terwijl de paspoppen hen achtervolgen. Een Auton kan nog net tussen de deur met zijn arm voor die dichtgaat. Maar de man trekt de arm van de pop en schakelt ze uit. Op de weg naar boven vertelt de man dat Wilson dood is. Op het gelijkvloers houdt de man een bom omhoog en zegt tegen Rose dat hij daarmee een relaiszender van de Autons gaat vernietigen. Hij stelt zich nog snel voor - Hij heet de Doctor - en zegt dat ze moet rennen voor haar leven. Terwijl Rose de arm van de paspop nog vast heeft, rent ze het gebouw uit. Als ze op een veilige afstand is, kijkt ze in shock toe hoe Henrik's en een bal van vuur explodeert. Daarna holt ze huis, langs een raar blauw telefoonhokje. Als ze thuis is, komt haar vriendje Mickey kijken of ze in orde is. Even later gaat hij terug naar huis om voetbal te kijken. Rose vraagt of hij de arm van de paspop wil meenemen. Buiten gooit hij de arm in een vuilnisbak. De volgende ochtend wordt Rose wakker, voordat ze realiseert dat ze geen job meer heeft. Wanneer ze rond het huis loopt, hoort ze een schurend geluid van het kattenluikje komen. Ze veronderstelt dat haar moeder het heeft vergeten te sluiten en dat het waarschijnlijk een verloren gelopen kat is. Als ze het luikje opent, ziet ze het gezicht van de Doctor. Hij vertelt dat hij een signaal heeft gevolgd van de plastic arm die Rose had. Rose laat hem binnen. Terwijl ze thee zet verkent hij de kamer. Als hij in de spiegel kijkt, schrikt hij van de grootte van zijn oren, hij is waarschijnlijk net geregenereerd. Hij kijkt achter de sofa en wordt aangevallen door de arm. Rose merkt dit, maar negeert het, en denkt dat het een grap is - totdat de arm loslaat en haar richting uit vliegt. Gelukkig kan de Doctor de arm snel uitschakelen dankzij zijn sonische schroevendraaier. Hij gooit de arm naar Rose en rent naar buiten. Rose loopt achter de Doctor aan de trap af en beveelt dat hij uitlegt wat er aan de hand is. Hij vertelt dat het levende plastic hier is om een oorlog te starten die mensheid kan uitroeien, zodat zij de aarde voor hun kunnen claimen. De Doctor stapt dan een mysterieus blauw telefoonhokje in op de parking en zegt dat zij hem moet vergeten. Rose kijkt weg voor een seconde; als ze terugkijkt, zijn de Doctor en het telefoonhokje allebei weg. Rose kan het maar niet loslaten en gebruikt Mickeys computer. Ze gebruikt verschillende zoektermen in search-wise.net en uiteindelijk vindt ze iets met de woorden "doctor blue box". Ze volgt een link naar de website whoisdoctorwho.co.uk, een website gemaakt door Clive, een samenzweringstheorist. Mickey rijdt met haar naar het huis van de man. Clive's zoon doet open en roept zijn vader. Samen gaan Rose en Clive naar zijn schuur, waar hij allemaal foto's laat zijn uit verschillende punten in de geschiedenis, inclusief de moord op John F. Kennedy, de ondergang van de ''Titanic'' en de explosie van Krakatoa. In alle foto's zijn de Doctor aanwezig. Hij gaat door de feiten: "De Doctor is een legende, geweven door de geschiedenis; wanneer er een ramp gebeurt, is hij daar." Clive gelooft dat de Doctor een onsterfelijk buitenaards wezen is. Hij waarschuwt haar dat de Doctor gevaarlijk is en dat hij maar één constante metgezel heeft; de dood. Ondertussen houdt Mickey het huis in de gaten vanuit zijn auto. Hij wordt afgeleid door een vuilnisbak die van zichzelf vooruit gaat. Hij stapt uit de auto en opent de vuilnisbak, omdat hij denkt dat er iemand in zit die een grap wil uithalen. Tot zijn verassing is hij helemaal leeg. Als hij de bak terug wil sluiten, blijkt die echter vast te zitten aan zijn handen. Hij probeert weg te komen, maar de vuilnisbak komt niet los. Opeens gooit de bak Mickey in de lucht en slikt hem in een keer op. Een tijdje later gaat Rose terug naar de auto, ze is ervan overtuigd dat Clive gewoon gek is en dat ze haar tijd verspilt heeft. Ze besluiten om pizza te halen. Wat ze niet doorheeft, is dat haar Mickey gewisseld is, vervangen door een glinsterende plastic duplicaat... Ze arriveren samen in de pizzeria en plastic Mickey begint Rose te ondervragen over de Doctor. Rose vindt het raar hoe Mickey spreekt, bijna alsof hij niet goed functioneert. Ze worden twee keer onderbroken met de vraag dat ze champagne willen. Mickey kijkt omhoog en merkt het de Doctor is die de fles vasthoudt. De Doctor vuurt de kurk af in Mickeys voorhoofd, maar de kurk mengt gewoon met zijn plastic schedel, gaat naar zijn mond, waarop hij de kurk gewoon terug uitspuugt. Zijn handen veranderen in roeispanen en valt iedereen rondom hem aan. Na een tijdje rukt de Doctor met wat moeite Mickeys hoofd eraf, maar Mickey antwoordt dat dat hem niet zou stoppen (Daardoor begint een man in de achtergrond te schreeuwen). Rose duwt op het brandalarm, terwijl de andere klanten geëvacueerd worden, worden Rose en de Doctor uit het gebouw achtervolgd door een onthoofde plastic Mickey, die tafels aan het omvergooien is. ze ontsnappen naar een binnenplaats en de Doctor gaat zijn blauw telefoonhokje binnen. Omdat ze geen andere keus heeft, volgt Rose hem naar binnen. Maar wanneer ze binnen staat, gaat ze onmiddellijk terug naar buiten, ze denkt dat ze gek geworden is. De binnenkant van het hokje is groter dan de binnenkant! De doctor legt uit dat zijn blauw hokje de TARDIS heet, en dat hij en het hokje buitenaardse wezens zijn. Rose is bezorgd dat de onthoofde Mickey elk moment kan binnenkomen, maar de Doctor kalmeert haar door te zeggen dat zelfs de hordes van Genghis Khan niet door die deur konden... want volgens hem, hebben ze dat geprobeerd. Terwijl de Doctor plastic Mickeys hoofd aan de console vastkoppelt, vraagt Rose of de echte Mickey dood is; de Doctor dacht hier niet eens aan. Hun gesprek wordt onderbroken wanneer Rose ziet dat het hoofd aan het smelten is; hij had gehoopt het hoofd te gebruiken om de Nestene Consciousness te vinden, de entiteit die de Autons controleert. Hij vindt nog wel een deeltje van het signaal, maar het hoofd is volledig gesmolten voordat ze de precieze locatie van de Consciousness kunnen vinden. Ze landen ergens in de buurt van hun bestemming, aan de rand van de Thames. Rose is geschokt dat ze bewogen hebben. De doctor zegt tegen Rose dat hij een zender zoekt, heel groot en rond. Hij veronderstelt dat het "compleet onzichtbaar" zou moeten zijn, maar Rose vindt het onmiddellijk: de London Eye zou de perfecte zender van de Nestene zijn. Ze rennen samen over Westminster Bridge, dan vindt Rose een luik dat de ingang naar de ondergrondse basis lijkt te zijn. Rose merkt meteen Mickey op als ze binnen zijn en rent naar hem toe; de Doctor rolt met zijn ogen. De Doctor probeert te onderhandelen met de Nestene, maar de Consciousness laat twee Autons hem vangen zodra het de aanwezigheid van de TARDIS opmerkt en identificeert als indrukwekkende superieure technologie. De Autons vinden een buisje met anti-plastic in zijn jaszak, dat hij wou gebruiken als laatste optie. De Nestene confronteerd de Doctor over zijn verloren planeet. Hij antwoordt: "Ik kon je wereld niet redden. ik kon geen enkele redden!" Geschrokken, besluit de Nestene om de invasie vervroegd te starten. Rose belt naar haar moeder en probeert haar te waarschuwen, maar Jackie verstaat haar niet en besluit om naar Queen's Arcade te gaan voor wat late-night shoppen. Tot haar verassing komen alle paspoppen in de winkeletalages tot leven en breken de glazen ruiten. De voorbijgangers blijven verward staan. Clive, die beseft dat alles dat hij gelezen had waar was, wordt geconfronteerd met een Auton die een pistool uit zijn hand laat komen. Hij wordt vermoord terwijl zijn vrouw en zoon toekijken. Paniek breekt uit wanneer de Autons verschillende richtingen uit schieten. de omstaanders proberen geschokt te ontsnappen. Onder de London Eye besluit Rose om in actie te komen. Ze breekt een van de kettingen aan de muur met een bijl en gebruikt die om naar beneden te slingeren. Ze bevrijdt zo de doctor en duwt de Autons naar beneden, samen met het buisje anti-plastic, het vat in met de Nestene Consciousness. Het buisje lekt, en de Nestene Consciousness sterft een pijnlijke dood. Terug in het shoppingcentrum, Jackie rent naar buiten en aanschouwt de chaos; er zijn overal Autons, lichamen liggen verspreid over de straat, mensen rennen verschillende kanten uit en een dubbeldekker bus op het einde van de straat is tegen een brievenbus gecrasht en ontploft. Een zwarte taxi komt toeterend voorbij, waarop een kogel recht door het raam geschoten wordt. Jackie schuilt achter de auto, terwijl drie bruid-paspoppen door het raam achter haar breken. Plots, wanneer de Autons net gingen schieten, stopt de zender met werken en alle Autons worden weer levenloze paspoppen. Onder de London Eye begint de basis in te storten en te exploderen. De Doctor, Rose en Mickey gaan de TARDIS binnen, net op tijd, om aan een grote explosie te ontsnappen. Jackie kijkt rond naar alle chaos, samen met alle andere geschokte overlevenden. Nu de aarde gered is, vraagt de Doctor aan Rose of ze misschien mee wil gaan met hem op avontuur; ze kunnen overal gaan in het Universum. Mickey wordt wel niet uitgenodigd. Tot de Doctors teleurstelling, wijst Rose het aanbod af. Ze krijgt al bijna spijt van haar besluit, maar beslist toch om de bange Mickey thuis te brengen. Wanneer ze wil vertrekken, verschijnt de TARDIS weer voor haar. De Doctor komt naar buiten en vertelt dat de TARDIS ook door de tijd kan reizen. Zonder verder na te denken, geeft Rose haar vriendje een kus, en rent direct de TARDIS in, om haar avonturen door ruimte en tijd te beginnen. Cast *Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper *Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri *Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke *Clive - Mark Benton *Caroline - Elli Garnett *Clive's zoon - Adam McCoy *Autons - Alan Ruscoe , Paul Kasey , David Sant , Elizabeth Fost , Helen Otway *Stem van de Nestene - Nicholas Briggs Crew |} Referenties De Doctor *De Doctor is naar verschillende historische gebeurtenissen geweest in zijn negende incarnatie, inclusief het vertrek van de Titanic ''in 1912, de moord op John F. Kennedy in 1963, en de uitbarsting van de vulkaan Krakatoa in 1883. *De Doctor leest het boek ''The Lovely Bones '' door snel door het boek te bladeren. *De Doctor zegt heel vaak "''Fantastisch!" Eten en drinken *Mickey wil een kopje thee zetten voor Rose. *Rose maakt voor de Doctor een kopje koffie wanneer hij aangevallen wordt door de Auton -arm. *Rose en plastic Mickey gaan pizza eten. Individuen *Rose's vriend Suki zegt dat er jobs beschikbaar zijn in het lokale ziekenhuis. *Jackie's vriendin Arianna heeft succesvol de raad aangeklaagd. *Rose denkt dat de paspoppen een grap zijn van Derek. *Jackie's vriendin Beth belt om te vragen of alles oké is. *Jackie's vriendin Debbie kent iemand van The Mirror. Locaties *Henrik's staat in Regent Street. *Jackie raadt Rose aan een job te zoeken bij Finch's. Technologie *De Nestene Consciousness gebruikte warp-aftakking technologie om de aarde te bereiken. Aantekeningen *Dit is de eerste aflevering met de nieuwe TARDIS console kamer, die er meer organisch uitziet dan zijn voorgangers. In een latere minisode'' Time Crash werd dit bevestigd als een nieuw "desktop thema" voor het TARDIS interieur, wat door de Vijfde Doctor "Koraal" werd genoemd. *Het verhaal zelf zou een vervolg kunnen zijn op Spearhead from Space, en had verschillende gelijkenissen met het eerdere verhaal, ze hebben allebei een nieuwe Doctor, een nieuwe metgezel, en een Auton-invasie in Londen. De Autons kwamen ook voor in ''Terror of the Autons , ''het verhaal dat de Master introduceerde, een andere nieuwe metgezel, en UNIT karakter Mike Yates. Alle drie de verhalen introduceerde oftewel een nieuwe incarnatie van de Doctor of de Master. *Een kopie van dit verhaal kon je vinden op het internet en downloaden op verschillende peer-to-peer (p2p) netwerken aantallen weken voor het op tv kwam. Deze versie was bijna hetzelfde als die op tv; alhoewel had het nog niet de nieuwe aftiteling en gebruikte het ook het originele introliedje in plaats van het nieuwe. In 2005 was het illegaal verspreiden van tv-series nog niet zo populair. Later wel door de opkomst van torrents; ''Rose was een van de eerste grote tv-producties die zo "geleaked" werd. *Niemand spreekt eigenlijk het woord "Auton" uit in deze aflevering, het wordt wel vermeld in de aftiteling. *De naam Finch werd gebruikt als achternaam voor Clive en zijn vrouw in de productie-notities, maar de naam is nergens te zien of te horen in de aflevering. *Net zoals de film in 1996, is dit de eerste aflevering sinds 1966 die het gezicht van de Doctor niet in de intro heeft. *Deze aflevering volgt de UK standaard om eerst de intro te tonen en dan de aflevering, de rest van het seizoen heeft altijd eerst een teaser en daarna pas de intro. *tijdens de eerste uitzending van deze aflevering waren er wat technische problemen met het geluid, je kon het geluid van Strictly Dance Fever ''gehost door Graham Norton horen terwijl Rose werd aangevallen door de Autons. *Als extra bij de nieuwe serie werd de documentaire ''Doctor Who: A New Dimension getoond op BBC One. Het werd toevallig gepresenteerd door David Tennant, de toekomstige Tiende Doctor. *Na deze aflevering werd de eerste aflevering van Doctor Who Confidential ''getoond op BBC 3. *De referentie naar het noordelijk accent van de Doctor verwijst naar de attentie in de media van Christopher Eccleston — omdat hij altijd zijn accent uit Lancashire behoudt — die volgens de mensen niet was zoals de Doctor moest zijn. *In de scene in Rose's flat was het de bedoeling dat de Doctor zijn hoofd door het kattenluikje stak. Toen het geleverd werd, was het echter te klein. *Rose's opmerking over de Doctors accent is de tweede keer dat Aardse geografie gebruikt wordt om het gedrag van de Doctor te verklaren ( In de film dacht men dat hij van Engeland kwam ). *''Wordt later toegevoegd en:Rose (TV story) Categorie:Afleveringen